Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 21 Cyclonian No 2 and the End of Cyclonia
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Junko and Radarr must stop Cyclonian No.2 before it is too late. also Aerrow and Piper team up with rookie Sky Knight Percy to find out what Cyclonis is up too. Rated T to be Safe.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 21 Cyclonian No 2 and the End of Cyclonia

Junko and Radarr were flying around when Aerrow and Piper called.

"Junko, Radarr, Chicken Feathers is at some base near the wall between the Far Side and our normal side he also has information on Far Side crystals." Said Aerrow.

"We're on our way." Said Junko.

"Good." Replied Piper.

(Radarr screeches)

Soon Junko and Radarr found the base where they saw Chicken Feathers with the information and hearing Cyclonis's voice.

"Chicken Feathers give me the information at once." Ordered Cyclonis on the radio.

"You know what I am fed up with you treating me like a dog so I QUIT!" yelled Chicken Feathers. "Both sides of Atmos is mine now!"

"CHICKEN FEATHERS DO AS I SAY OR I'LL MAKE YOU A NORMAL TALON!" yelled Cyclonis down the radio but Chicken Feathers threw the radio out into the lava.

"Wow he's got sense." Replied Junko.

(Radarr screeched quietly in agreement)

Meanwhile on the Condor Aerrow and Piper were getting equipment.

"Stork, Lynn you two are in charge." They both ordered.

"You can count on us." Said Lynn.

"We're doomed." Groaned Stork.

"Don't be stupid Stork this is serious." Said Finn. "Both sides of Atmos are in danger."

"Exactly." Said Aerrow. "Finn call the Ultra Dudes to help."

"Got it." Said Finn.

"Lynn tell Ruby to get all the people of the Far Side to hide since this may get ugly." Ordered Piper.

"Ok Piper you can count on us." Said Lynn.

Then Aerrow and Piper took off to find Cyclonis's secret base and at about this time Cyclonis called some of her remaining goons.

"Major Selina, Talon Dart, Cyclonian Assassin and Nightcrawlers you have two assignments one destroy Chicken Feathers and two: go and conquer the normal side of Atmos." She ordered.

"Consider it done Master." Said the Cyclonian Assassin. "Dart, Nightcrawlers help me destroy Chicken Feathers while Major Selina you take some Talons and take control of the normal side."

While this happened a Spy disguised as a Talon sent a message.

"Percy to Storm Hawks Cyclonis is planning to invade both sides of Atmos repeat she is planning to invade both sides of Atmos." He reported.

"Right Percy." Said Aerrow and Piper.

Meanwhile at Chicken Feathers' base.

"All men you are to call me Master Scarface." Ordered Chicken Feathers.

"That is so lame." Said Junko and he bashed all the Talons that worked for Chicken Feathers. "You're going to jail."

Then Cyclonian Assassin, Talon Dart and 39 Nightcrawlers appeared.

"TIME TO DIE TRAITOR!" yelled Cyclonian Assassin. "Gentlemen time to be bad."

"My pleasure." Said Talon Dart.

(Nightcrawlers screech)

"Radarr let's make them feel sorry." Smirked Junko and Radarr nodded and bit some of the Nightcrawlers on the legs.

Meanwhile on in Cyclonis's base Percy met up with Aerrow and Piper.

"Aerrow, Piper a pleasure to meet you I joined the Academy to protect Atmos yeah I'm only 13 but I think youth can be helpful as normal age." He told them.

"Well said." Said Aerrow.

"You better warn the Sky Knights of Atmos." Said Piper.

"Right sir and ma'am or can I call you Aerrow and Piper?" asked Percy.

"Call us Aerrow and Piper." Smiled Aerrow.

"Thanks." Smiled Percy as got out a green energy blade and battled most of the Talons in the base and quickly flew to Atmos.

"He'll make a excellent future Sky Knight." Smiled Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Meanwhile Junko and Radarr had battled most of the Talons and Nightcrawlers when the Cyclonian Assassin stabbed Junko in the arm.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" yelled Junko.

Then Radarr punched the Cyclonian Assassin in the face as Talon Dart attacked him unknown to them Chicken Feathers grabbed a blaster and tried to aim at Radarr.

"THIS TIME YOU ARE FINISHED YOU ANIMAL!" he yelled and fired but he hit Talon Dart.

"ARGH!" screeched Talon Dart as he fell into the Wastelands.

"TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Junko as he and Radarr punch Chicken Feathers hard and knocked him out. "You are coming with us." Said Junko dragging Chicken Feathers back to the normal side of Atmos where the Ultra Dudes were waiting.

"Aerrow, Piper and Finn sent us to wait for you." Said Chuckie. "And disaster is going to happen since a friend named Percy has found out Cyclonis is planning to invade both sides don't know how."

"I have a sinking feeling we might find out." Said Junko.

"Yeah." Agreed Percy who had arrived to see they had a prisoner. "I hope we can stop Cyclonis."

"Me too." Agreed Junko.

Meanwhile at Cyclonis's base.

"Cyclonian Assassin you will one last chance if you fail you'll die." Said Cyclonis.

"Yes master." Said Cyclonian Assassin then they saw on the cameras they saw Aerrow and Piper.

"I'll stop them to myself." She told Cyclonian Assassin and cackled evilly.

Fade Out


End file.
